A Valentine's Day Rain
by TheFallOfGallifrey
Summary: Gregory Lestrade's Valentine


Valentine's Day Rain 3

Greg shoved his way through the crowd and into Scotland Yard, but more importantly out of the rain. As if Valentine's Day wasn't bad enough. Sherlock and John had basically fucked each other at the crime scene and Mycroft had been out of the country for almost a week now. He went straight to the men's room. He stepped into the larger handicapped stall because it was open and locked the door behind him. He shrugged off his coat and tried to wring it out over the sink. He did his best but still could only get about half of the sogginess out. He sighed heavily and left the bathroom and headed upstairs to his office.

He strung his coat up on his door to let it air dry a bit and took a look around the office. Basically everyone had gone home for Valentine's Day. Even Anderson had gone. The DI sighed and went into his office, nothing better to do with his time he grabbed a pile of paperwork and started sorting through it, trying to get caught up. He spent a lot of time on the paperwork and the next time he checked his watch it was nearly 9. He yawned and shoved the small amount of remaining paperwork back into the correct files. He stood up and stretched, grabbing his now mostly dry coat off the door and switching the light off on his way out.

It was still raining outside when Greg caught a taxi home outside the Yard. Luckily this time he didn't get soaked and managed to climb into the first cab that passed by, barely feeling the rain. He really wanted to smoke a cigarette but he had promised Mycroft he would quit. He sighed once again and left the safety of the taxi outside his apartment and back into the rain. The porch light was illuminating the raindrops and lingering in the distance and the detective flipped up his collar as Sherlock always did and walked hastily towards the door.

By the time he found the key for the door the rain had begun seeping through his coat once again. He flung open the door eager to get out of the rain, and never noticed the black umbrella that was leaning casually against the coat rack which he walked past on the way to the laundry room. He pulled off his coat and shoved into the washer, then removed the rest of his clothing and pulling a dry and more comfortable outfit of jeans and a white V-neck that Mycroft had bought him. He padded across the cold tiled floor to the small kitchen that he managed to keep fairly clean, and to the fridge. Greg searched the barren fridge for a beer and finally found one behind the gallon of milk. The DI left the kitchen and went and stood in front of the fireplace. Found the remote, switching the gas powered heat source on. Once again, Greg went for the beer; opening it and taking a long drink of the cold bitter liquid. He placed it on the coffee table and shook out his wet hair sending water droplets everywhere.

"Hey! You got water on my new suit!" A familiar voice called out only inches away.

Greg swiftly turned to find Mycroft Holmes standing almost directly behind him, in his usual dark three piece suit. Delight overwhelmed the DI as he threw himself into the younger man's arms; taking in the pleasant scent of posh suits and expensive cars. He nuzzled his face into Mycroft's shoulder. "I missed you My." He mumbled his voice cracking.

Mycroft hugged him back, pulling him closer. "I missed you too." He smiled, pulling back.

The pair looked at each other and Mycroft pulled Greg into a very long and passionate kiss. Their bodies mingled together as they got caught up in the embrace; heat radiating from them. Too soon, Mycroft pulled away. "Gregory." He said nervously.

Greg paused trying to read his lovers expression but couldn't make it out. Which he never could anyways so it wasn't a surprise. "Yes, Mycroft?"

Mycroft cleared his throat. "I wanted this to be more special but I'm tired of waiting." He said his voice shaky.

The Detective looked at his partner confused. "Tired of waiting for what?" He asked puzzled.

Mycroft smiled nervously and he stepped back and slid down onto one knee. Greg almost fell over when he pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and held it out, his hands shaking violently. "Gregory Arthur Lestrade, I have never loved anyone except you and I never will care for anybody as much as I care for you. You mean the world to me and I would do anything in my power to make you happy. Would you take my hand in marriage?" Mycroft proposed.

Greg teared up. "Myc- Mycroft. Of course. Yes! Oh my god yes!" He yelled. He had never thought he would get married again in till that moment when he realized he wanted to be with Mycroft Holmes for the rest of his life.

A smile spread across the elder Holmes' face as he stood (and almost fell over), gently sliding the gold engagement band onto Greg's ring finger. Greg pulled Mycroft into a brief kiss and then took his hand leading him to the bedroom they shared. They fell into bed together, never happier in their lives and they fell asleep in each other's arms and to the sound of a Valentine's Day rain.


End file.
